


Dave's Good Deed

by Mswriter07



Series: Weekend Escapes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Top!Reid, UST, bottom!Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so much UST a good Italian can take so when it gets really bad between Hotch and Reid he does his good deed for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells for helping with titles and summaries when my own brain fails me. :) I hope everyone enjoys. Don't own. If I did the show would be a bit smuttier lol. ;) R & R.

SSA Aaron Hotchner went into his media liaison’s office and shut the door. JJ looked up from her files and saw her boss look frazzled. She asked, “What’s the matter Hotch?”

Aaron sat down and said, “I need a really big favor from you this weekend.”

“What do you need?” JJ asked again.

“Can you keep Jack Friday and Saturday?”

“I’ll talk to Will but I’m sure we can as long as a case doesn’t come up.”

“Thank you.”

“This seems really urgent. What’s going on?”

Aaron kept his face neutral and said, “Spencer has an event and he wants me to join him.” 

“He hasn’t mentioned any lectures or anything.”

“This is a private lecture.” Aaron wanted to hit his head against the wall but held his composure.

“Oh okay. I’ll talk to Will.”

Aaron stood up and said, “Thank you JJ. You’re a lifesaver.” He left JJ’s office and went back to his office. He sat in his chair and scrubbed his face before he picked up his pen to get back to work.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he said, “Come in.”

David Rossi walked inside and closed the door back before he looked over his friend. “Is JJ in trouble? The way you breezed into her office caught my attention.”

“No. She’s not in trouble. I was asking her for a favor.”

“And what favor would that be?” Dave asked as he sat across from Aaron.

“To watch Jack this weekend.”

“Are you and Spencer going somewhere?”

“No. He has a private lecture…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Dave laughed. “How long has it been?”  
“Almost three weeks. Everyone’s been so busy and I’ve got Jack unless we’re on a case and...dammit, I just miss the connection.”

“I’ve never seen you this frazzled over lack of sex. Spencer’s been showing signs too. His speech has gotten faster and his hands shake more and while he works his mind isn’t on his reports.”

“I’ve noticed. We just need a couple of days to reconnect and ground ourselves again.”

“If JJ can’t take Jack I’ll take him this weekend and we can go fishing or something.”

“Thank you Dave.” 

\--------

Friday night had Jack buzzing about his and ‘Uncle’ Dave’s first fishing trip and all Aaron wanted to do was recheck for the millionth time that he had enough lube to last till Sunday morning. He had Jack’s overnight bag filled with several changes of clothes and a few favorite snacks. Jack was also allowed to take one of his toys to sleep with if he wanted to do so. 

Dave knocked on the door and couldn’t help the grin after he collected Jack and his bag. “You’ve got two days, pace yourself.”

Aaron got his composure back and said, “I know.” He looked over and saw Spencer chewing on his thumb nail. He looked at Jack and told him to have fun and be good for David. He made sure Rossi knew all of their phone numbers just in case something happened to Jack and then Dave made sure to sweep Jack out of the house so that Aaron didn’t have a brain aneurysm from lack of blood flow to his brain. 

After Aaron locked the door, Spencer said, “Strip Aaron.” 

Aaron turned towards Spencer and saw him leaning against wall watching him. “Right here?” He squeaked.

“Yes.” Spencer started pulling his sweater vest off and then the rest of his clothes made it into the pile next to him. Aaron saw Spencer’s erection and he quickened his pace to get out of his clothes. He knew the living room would be a disaster but he was okay with that, he just wanted Spencer fucking him.

He left a clothes trail as he stalked over to where Spencer was standing and buried his hands in Spencer’s hair as he kissed him deeply. Spencer returned the deep kiss and nudged Aaron back until his thighs hit the dining table. Spencer pulled away and Aaron said, “Here?”

“Yes Aaron. I’ll be right back.” Spencer left his lover leaning against the table while he went and grabbed some lube out of the coffee table. He went back over to Aaron and worked one hand into Aaron’s hair while the other gripped his hip. Spencer kissed Aaron deeply and worked his mouth down Aaron’s throat and chest as he eased him back onto the table. Spencer moved his hand down Aaron’s chest and tweaked at his nipples until they had hardened and then moved down to Aaron’s dick.

Precum was gathering at the top and Spencer moaned at the sight. His hand gripped the bottom of Aaron’s erection and he lapped at the head. Aaron arched his back and lifted his legs to hook them over Spencer so he didn’t hurt his back. Spencer grinned as he ran his tongue over the vein. He opened the lube and stood back up and rearranged Aaron’s legs so he could prep Aaron. The two didn’t hold back any noises as Spencer stretched his lover and worked his own leaking erection inside Aaron. 

Aaron let out a loud wanton moan as Spencer worked his body over in pleasure. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t had sex in three weeks; don’t get him wrong they got each other off but this connection wasn’t something they had. Spencer laced their fingers and leaned down and kissed Aaron, sucking on his tongue, and nipping at his bottom lip. Spencer had himself pressed just so against his lover so he could hit his prostate and massage his balls and dick as he thrust. Spencer buried his face in Aaron’s neck and as his orgasm hit his teeth sunk into Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron screamed as his own orgasm started.

Spencer fell against Aaron and Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer as they caught their breath. Aaron moved the sweaty strands away from Spencer’s face and said, “That was a very hot start to our weekend.”

Spencer gave him a crooked grin and said, “Yeah it was.”

Aaron kissed Spencer again and said, “Let’s get some food and go to our room.”

“Good thinking.” Spencer laughed.

\--------------------------

The next morning after the allotted two cups of coffee and Hotch cooking breakfast while humming to himself, he looked over at Reid and his oversized mug of coffee. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Good. We’ve needed some time to ourselves.” Spencer replied after he took a few more sips of his coffee. 

“After breakfast before it gets too hot do you want to take a swim? We’ve got the pool to ourselves and no one around.”  
“Sounds like heaven.” Spencer grinned. 

\-------------------------

Sunday night about seven o’ clock, Dave came back with Jack, who was bone tired with the way he was sprawled over over Dave’s chest. Aaron and Spencer were in enough clothing to look decent for Dave and Dave noticed how relaxed the air felt around the couple - he was assured they took advantage of not having Jack or any interruptions and it looked good on them. He kept his thoughts to himself though, he didn’t need two of the best profilers unraveling a fantasy of his, no not at all.

Spencer took a sleepy Jack out of Dave’s arms and nodded towards the stairs. Aaron kissed the top of Jack’s head and told him he’d be up in a few moments before Spencer took Jack to his room. Aaron and Dave watched as Spencer went up the stairs, both looking for completely different reasons. When Spencer was out of sight, Dave said, “You both seem better.”

“We are. How was Jack on the trip?”

“He was great. I got plenty of pictures for you and Spencer so you have his first fishing trip.” Dave grinned.

“Thanks Dave. This weekend meant a lot to Spencer and myself. We’ll have to try and plan another fishing trip for the four of us. I don’t think Spencer’s ever been.”

Dave chuckled and said, “I’ll bring the good stuff so he doesn’t overthink anything.”

Aaron let a small grin appear and said, “We’ll get plenty of pictures of that trip.”

“Blackmail material...ohh I like that.”

“Not quite blackmail material but will provide a lot of laughs even if Spencer doesn’t find it funny at first.”

“We’ll see how the next couple of weeks go. I’ve got a two bedroom cabin when we have a few days free.”

“Thanks Dave.”

Dave smirked and said, “You know I’m allowing this because it’s a funny picture imagining Reid and a fish pole.”

“Yes I know.” Aaron grinned.

Dave turned the conversation in the direction he wanted and asked, “So you and Reid had fun this weekend?”

“Yes. We went out a couple of times on dates and around all that we barely left the house. It was just nice to own our time together and do what we wanted, when we wanted. Thank you for taking Jack this weekend.”

“No problem. Jack’s a good kid to have around.”

“He is that.” Aaron said.

“Well I’ll leave you guys to your night plans and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sure Dave. See you in the morning.”

“Night Aaron.” Dave tipped his head and was gone afterwards. Aaron couldn’t get the picture of Spencer and a fishing pole out of his mind. He’d have to put that to use very soon. Until then he was going to check on Spencer and his son Jack and then help Spencer to bed. They needed all the sleep they could get for an early Monday morning.


End file.
